Battleship Rio Grande
Constructed in 777 A.S., the Battleship Rio Grande became famous in the 792 A.S. campaign against the Xenos in the Hudson system. The Rio Grande, currently commanded by Captain John Palmer, protects the economically vital Ageira Technologies manufacturing facility at Pueblo Station, and also patrols the Trade Lanes into Kepler and Galileo. Infocard *CLASS: Monument *CREW: CLASSIFIED *ARMAMENT: CLASSIFIED Ships For Sale *Defender - $12,260 Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $282 *Oxygen - $7 *Toxic Waste - $2 *Water - $21 Guns For Sale *Justice Mk I *Justice Mk II *Justice Mk III *Lavablade Mk I *Lavablade Mk II *Lavablade Mk III *Magma Hammer Mk I *Vengeance Mk I Turrets For Sale *Justice Turret Mk I *Justice Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine News HACKERS TANGLE WITH XENOS: GUNNISON -- A Liberty Navy patrol stumbled upon a skirmish between Lane Hackers and Xenos in the Alamosa Field. "It was pretty obvious that the Hackers were winning the scrap, Xenos were blowing up left and right," reported Navy Captain Alison Chamberlain. The Navy patrol entered the fray to find themselves being fired upon by both sides. "One minute they were killing each other, then both groups were raining shots down on us," Chamberlain added. More Navy ships arrived shortly and the remaining pirates retreated. SKIRMISH IN RIO GRANDE BAR INJURES 5: RIO GRANDE -- A scuffle broke out aboard the Battleship Rio Grande three days ago between Navy crewmen and several Bounty Hunters. Apparently the exchange began when one of the Bounty Hunters made a negative comment regarding the condition of the Liberty battleship and the poor quality of the patrol craft that Navy pilots fly. The argument escalated when several punches were thrown. Soon, the ship's bar had degenerated into an all-out brawl. Five were treated at the battleship's infirmary for various minor injuries. Rumors ALG Waste Disposal "ALG ships MOX from the Dortmund facility to the Rio Grande on a periodic basis. Toxic Waste is then transported back to Rheinland for disposal." "We get attacked frequently by Xenos on our runs through Colorado, Texas, and the Independent Worlds of Hudson and Bering. They are one of the few criminal factions that attack out Toxic Waste shipments. We are friendly to Liberty, so I don’t understand their hostility." "ALG handles all of the MOX delivery and Toxic Waste disposal for Liberty Navy battleships." Bounty Hunters "I’m heading out on a run against the Xeno base in the Silverton Field in a few hours. We don’t get that big a bounty from IC and the government for Xenos. Now Outcasts, that’s another matter." "A good way to catch Xenos is to fly into the Copperton Field, then take the Jump Hole to Kepler. Watch out on the other side, swarms of them in that cloud. Their base is real close. Never seen it, but you can feel it." "The LPI doesn’t have the guts to come into the fields very far. First sign of trouble, and they’re hightailing it back to Denver. That’s where we come in. Since a lot of us are Rogues who did time in Sugarland or Huntsville, we know where the Jump Holes and bases are. Guild rules are that you tell no one or you may have a little “accident” out there." "Liberty space is the training grounds for all Bounty Hunters. As a Hunter becomes more and more accomplished, they will begin to move out towards the edges of Sirius. Only the very best should be going up against Corsairs and Outcasts." "Got me a Rogue ace the other day by the name of Buford “Tex” Wilson. He’d been shooting up a lot of ships along the Trade Lane to the Galileo Gate during the past few weeks. The LPI cornered him once, but he just shot his way out of it. I was patient, waited in the Alamosa Field near the Galileo Jump Hole. When he came through, blammo! That bounty will set me up for a while." "Bounties used to be for bringing back the offender dead or alive. Somewhere back when the Lane Hackers started itching old Ageira and IC, it changed to dead only, please." Liberty Navy "I’m stuck running Trade Lane patrols. We do all of them that fan out from the ship. Pretty boring work, not what I signed up in the Navy for. I hear they put you on the Galileo and Kepler patrols when you’ve proved yourself a bit. Don’t want any greenies out there." "We’re always bailing out those LPI losers, especially in the Alamosa Field. I don’t know why they don’t just let us take over security. They can focus on running those prison factories, since that’s what they seem to really want to do." "We’re supposedly here to watch out for Xenos, but I think that Liberty wants to keep a close eye on Pueblo — all that top secret stuff there that Kusari and Rheinland are always trying to find out about. Guess the Trade Lanes and Jump Gates are a big deal — a mystery to me." "I hear the toughest systems for the navy are the Independent Worlds between Texas and Hamburg. Colorado is pansy land — just some stupid Rogues and Xenos." "We run two patrols into the fields from the Rio Grande. One goes into the Copperton Field, the other into the Alamosa. Usually the bad guys hightail it out of there when we show up, but not always. I killed me twelve Rogues and twenty Xenos so far since being posted up here — no Lane Hackers yet, though. They don’t stick around as much as the others." "We’re pretty sure that the Xenos have a base in the Denko Cloud in Kepler. They won’t let us go take a looksee though. They say the radiation levels are too high. That sounds like a bunch of political red tape to me." "The Navy patrols the Independent Worlds of Galileo and Kepler. We split duties with the Kusari armed forces. They cover the northern half of the Trade Lanes; we do the southern half. It's kind of dark and spooky up there — no suns. All those dark clouds make the baddies hard to see." "The Lane Hackers and Rogues both have bases somewhere in Galileo, probably in those dark matter clouds. Kusari won't let us go take a look though. Says it's their responsibility. Hey, Liberty was the one that paid for those Trade Lanes up there. Kusari didn't have to put up a cent for the Galileo route." Universal Shipping "Universal supplies all Liberty Navy bases with essentials like H-Fuel, Food, Water, Oxygen, and Pharmaceuticals. On the Rio Grande, these come from Denver." "Universal brings in Side Arms from Detroit. We get attacked by Xenos on occasion in the Silverton Field." "We deliver some supplies here, then continue with H-Fuel, Water, and Oxygen to the Pueblo facility just down the Trade Lane." Category:Bases Category:Battleship